The presented invention involves an apparatus for article carrying. The apparatus is generally a wheeled article carrier with the capacity to convert into a rider-operated scooter. Additionally, the article carrying function of the apparatus is not lost when the scooter is in use.
Presently, students and travelers of all ages employ back or shoulder carried devices to carry their belongings. Supporting these heavy loads, especially over extended periods of time, has been shown to promote muscular and skeletal back injuries. This occurs most commonly while walking long distances, for example, a child's walk to and from school or a tourist's path to and from a train station. The present invention allows those distances to be traversed without any stress on the back, therefore saving the child, or user, from injury. Currently this product exists as two separate products, a backpack and a scooter, but they cannot be used together in the beneficial manner this invention proposes. Combining the equipment therefore creates a unique solution to an everyday problem.